fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Metarion
Metarion Świetnie Nieźle Może być Nie za bardzo Słabo znowu świetny M.O.C-ek. Tylko miecz słaby, no hyba że innego nie miałeś. 7/10--Antraker 18:51, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Skąd masz Ignikę?Mantu7 10:20, maj 16, 2010 (UTC) Od Toa Igniki :] Vezok999 10:28, maj 16, 2010 (UTC) Toa Igniki? To czemu na twojej liście Bionicli na EB pisze że nie masz go? A poza tym Toa Ignika to duży set.A na dyskusji (na tej samej stronie) Gresha250 pisze,że jesteś chyba jedynym który nie ma dużego setu.Mantu7 15:16, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Lol...On ma 2,5 kg części zapasowych. Stamtąd jest Ignika...-.- --DARNOK 2 15:31, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) ^^ Wiem, ale maska jest od Toa Igniki. Czekałem aż on się zorientuje z tymi czesciami ; P Vezok999 16:39, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) 7/10 Lord Vox 16:16, cze 14, 2010 (UTC) Słaby.4/10.Mantu7 15:17, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) Słaby? Odezwał się najlepszy... ja tam daje 7,5/10 jedyną wadą (mała) jest mieczyk, ale da się znieść;)--Zartaksh - Rahkshi Mocy 15:25, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) Niezły, ale ten miecz.9,5/10. Zivo22 10:11, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Taki no... nieco... 8/10. Banderwil Co wy się tak tej szabli czepiacie :P A jak nowe zdjęcia? Vezok999 15:04, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Mi się tam akurat miecz podoba. Lord Vox 15:07, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Co tu mówić, zwykły Toa, nie lepszy i nie gorszy od innych, więc 7/10 (zmieniam system oceniania). A miecz szabla nie taka zła. Toa Lesskovikk No, no. Kuźnia niczego sobie. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Fajny Matoranin. Kuźnia też niezła. Oh no! It's MegaBlocks! Lord Vox 11:06, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Ale mega blocky bobrzewyglądają, bo jak kamienie. Żeby piec zrobić musiałem zrobić go u Maluma :) A co, on może u mnie Fongera, to ja u niego to :) Zdradzę, że każdy z Toa Półksiężyca jako Matoranin będzie miał coś specjalnego- Florex arta (MEtarion też ma, ale to szkic i raczej go nie wstawię), Metarion ma kuźnię, następny chyba Tifren będzie Vezok999 11:10, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Ta kuźnia jest zaje...istna :] Ja chyba zrobię coś podobnego, ale np. sklep, albo pomost rybacki ;) Duży Papa On jest Zajedwabisty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Skąd ty do (za przeproszeniem) cholery bierzesz takie pomysły!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Normalnie 100/2 Też go lubię... ale żeby aż tak :D? Vezok999 16:22, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) No dobra, bez przesady, 50/2. Ale skąd wziąłeś pomysły na kapelę Florexa, kuźnię Metariona? Muszę was prześcignąć w robieniu M.O.C-ków. Zaczynam już, więc spadam od kompa. Nara!!! Użytkownik:BionicleFan Vezoka chcesz prześcignąć?! Powodzenia. Kani--Nui 20:48, lis 3, 2010 (UTC) xD Vezok999 20:53, lis 3, 2010 (UTC) Zamknij się, Kani. Poza tym chcę chociaż Gresha250 albo Voxa prześcignąć. BionicleFan 11:18, lis 4, 2010 (UTC) Buu, Buu, Chlip, Chlip, Chlip!!! Panie Adminie, on mnie obraził! Żartowałem, ale wiesz co, Voxa prześcigniesz za może... pół roku, a co dopiero Gresha...--Kani--Nui 17:42, lis 4, 2010 (UTC) Tia, po zo zaczynasz od razu od czołówki mockerów? Stopniowo, stopniowo... A wracająć do Metariona, to czy wg was to on powinien zostać zastępcąFlorexa, czy Drawzer? Vezok999 17:53, lis 4, 2010 (UTC) Drawzer. The Champ Is Here!!! 18:00, lis 4, 2010 (UTC) Zdedowanie Metek. Florex zna go najdłużej i jest jego najbardziej zaufanym człowiekiem.--Guurahk 18:06, lis 4, 2010 (UTC) Zdecy Drawzer.--Kani--Nui 18:11, lis 4, 2010 (UTC) Metarion. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Oficjalnie: No pięknie, za chwilę rozpocznie się ogólnoiwikiowa kłótnia, pt.: Drawzer czy Metarion. Poza tym ja nie mam zdania. Nieoficjalnie: Co, nie wiedziałem, że są oni w czołówce. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Nawet fajnie ci wyszedł matoranin, ale jeszcze lepiej ci wyszła kuźnia. Malum121 Matoranin to zwykły Metruan, więc nie ocenię. Ja mam zbudowane kilka straganów. --Toa Lesskovikk 20:01, lis 10, 2010 (UTC) Cóż postać ciekawa, myślę że dla Florexa jest kimś jak Tabar, dla Grindrona. A teraz M.O.C.-ek. Bardzo ładny z pozoru prosty, potem widzisz w tej prostocie trudność. Ciekawostka: Na Metarione jest wzrorowany szkielet Porsenta (którego dam jutro). Toa 9+/10 A teraz Matoranin: Mimo iż tej samej budowy no...nie urzekł mnie jak Florex. Maska ZA DUŻA. Wyglądaz nią trochę jak Afrykański szaman. Matoranin 7.5/10 Tak ocenił:--DARNOK 2 19:31, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Wiem, że za duża, ale z Pehuki to już nie był Metarion. A kuźnię zrobiłęm, żeby odwracała uwagę od tej głowy ^^ Vezok999 19:33, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Znalazłem błąd w moim i twoim mocku... cytuję z EB: "Ba-Matoranie mają fioletowo-czarny pancerz...." - a twój Metarion i mój (przyszły Matoranin) Miron, mają szary.... Proponują coś o tym wspomnieć, dlaczego mają taki kolor, czy coś. - 0_0 Dobra. Zacznijmy od tego, że tyczy się to też Ba-Toa... Tylko dziwi mnie jedna rzecz- gość, który zna szczegóły każdej postaci od każdego usera, nawet nazwy operacji (patrz:Widgeterzy) sugeruje Metarionowi, jednemu z bardziej znanych Toa, a na pewno jednemu z najbardziej znanych Toa Żelaza, że jego kolory nie pasują do grawitacji... Aż trudno uwierzyć w twoją grę na widgeterach... Vezok999 21:25, sty 26, 2011 (UTC) "Uwaga! Biografia Florexa w artykule jest opisana skrótowo. Chcąc zapoznać się z jego historą należy przeczytać opowiadania wchodzące w skład Sagi Sedin." Zmień to. Malum121 . 9/10Panrahk17 06:25, lip 16, 2011 (UTC)